Three Ladies And A Funeral
by FFXFan13
Summary: A quick oneshot. Laharl attends a funeral for somebody he barely knows. LaharlxHarem


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places featured in this story.

* * *

He wondered why he was here. This was a funeral of somebody he barely knew, after all.

Laharl was known for many things, but his compassion for others was not one of them.

He had grown up, and matured, that much was certain, but he still retained his old child like arrogance and belief that only the strong could prosper. At least, that was the image he put up for the public.

In private, he had passed a great many bill's and laws in order to help the unfortunate, he blamed Flonne, of course, for his new found good will.

But that still didn't clear up the question of _why_ he felt the need to come to this funeral.

Rozalin was a friend of Flonne and Etna, the two were almost constantly going of to chat with her, or she was in _his _castle to chat to them.

Still, he was rather surprised to here that her boyfriend, apparently he had never had the nerve to ask for her hand in marriage, had passed away. It was strange that he should care, not at all about the dead warrior but the Overlord whose boyfriend he was.

He himself had seen exactly what the loss of a loved one who could do to somebody.

He remembered all too clearly the anger and hatred that had flowed through his veins when he had believed that Flonne had been killed by the man she had admired so much. He remembered clearly the monster he had almost become, when he had given into that rage and fury.

He was powerful, and he could fight Zenon if push came to shove, but he'd rather avoid that option.

Flonne an Etna would not be happy if he killed there friend, after all.

He sent a quick glance over at the grieving widow, not that she _was_ a widow, at least legally.

She was upset, that much he could see, and he would rather not see Zenon emerge in the middle of a funeral, he may not have liked the red haired child, but that didn't mean he was going to sit back as an out of control Overlord rampaged through his funeral.

His mother had taught him to respect the dead. Except for ghosts, they were too weak to be worth it.

He glanced back to the coffin, noting that they were finally placing it into the earth.

He narrowed his eyes slightly when it looked like the blond Overlord was going to try jump on the coffin, but relaxed when she didn't move.

* * *

It had been a few months since Adell's death and as far as he, or anybody else for that matter, knew Rozalin was still in grieving.

So as he walked calmly through his castle, seating himself on his throne, a look of calculation on his face.

It was a strange, he felt worried about the mental health of the other Overlord, and it wasn't because he feared the release of her more powerful half. No, he could slay the Overlord if it came to it, he was worried about _her._

It was odd; he barely knew anything about her, except for what he had been told by his vassals/concubines.

And yet... and yet he was strangely compelled to help her.

He could send Flonne and Etna over to grieve together but, that might be counter productive. Unhappiness breeds more unhappiness.

So, he'd go over and try comfort her himself.

He just _knew _this would turn out badly.

* * *

He walked purposely, and powerfully, best to display his power and put off as many of his target's vassals. His scarf billowing out behind him, it's bright red a contrast to his black jacket and trouser combo, courtesy of Mid-Boss. The man was as eccentric as they came, but he knew his fashion.

He stepped up to the front gate, he knew that Etna and Flonne were already here, they had decided to attempt to comfort their distraught friend.

So, that left him wondering why he himself had bothered coming. Etna herself was over her minor depression, she herself wasn't that fond of the red haired young man.

Flonne on the other hand...

He wouldn't even try figuring her out.

He walked through the halls of the castle, the lack of guards putting him on guard.

There wasn't much that could fight him on equal ground, Overlord Baal, and _maybe _Zenon.

But, because it possibly could be Zenon, he kept his sword in hand.

* * *

He had been walking for a while now, and he was starting to regret not grabbing a guide when he had the chance, because he was probably lost.

He kept walking, straining his rather powerful hearing trying to pick up any sounds of people.

He kept walking, ears twitching occasionally, at the sound of insects or rats.

He kept walking until he froze at a peculiar sound. No, not peculiar, _familiar_.

'_Is that Flonne?' _He thought to himself. He knew it was he knew Flonne's giggling inside and out, but she looked rather put out when she left to come here.

Frowning to himself, he chased after the sound, his sword already dismissed, Flonne didn't giggle like that when there was danger.

It wasn't that hard to track the sound of the giggling, his hearing was _that _sensitive, he cautiously approached the door after all you didn't last long in the Nether world if you didn't know when to apply caution.

Slowly pushing the door open, he heard Flonne's giggling stopped, his instincts were telling him to turn around and walk away, practically screaming DANGER!

Slowly stepping into the room, what he saw almost made him drop the sword he had re-summoned.

Sitting in the middle of the bed, in what could only _just_ be called clothing, was both his Vassals, and fellow Overlord.

He made to run. Turned around faster and attempted to escape, but the three pairs of hands that had managed to grab him made that impossible.

"What's wrong _Master_ _Laharl _don't think you'll be able to...satisfy all three of us?" The voice of Etna spoke up, whispering into his ear casing his face to flush red in anger.

She dared challenge the GREAT OVERLORD LAHARL!

He was about to retort, when a thought entered his head.

"Is this how he died?" he questioned, his back still facing the three ladies.

"Did the three of you drain him of life just for _sex!_" it wasn't that he was pissed of that Adell had died, no what pissed him off was that both Etna and Flonne had cheated on him with Adell.

If the boy had been alive now, Laharl would have killed him personally.

"You know, I could see Etna doing something like that, and I could understand Rozalin getting a little out of control, but..." Turning around power leaking out of him like a rusted tap,

"Tell me why _you_ did it Flonne, because I just don't understand it." His glare, which could make lesser demons fall to the ground in fear, only succeeded in causing tears to build up in Flonne's eyes.

"Is that what you think?" Etna spoke up, surprising him.

"You think, that _Flonne _cheated on you with Adell, is that it!" now _Etna _was mad.

Not because of the fact that the Prince thought she would cheat on him, no that she could understand, she could also understand how he came to the conclusion of the three of them over stressing Adell via sex.

But, she wasn't going to stand by while the Prince questioned Flonne's loyalty to him.

Spear grasped in hand she almost managed to impale him, when he easily knocked her weapon of course with his sword.

She glared up at him.

"I don't care what you say about me, Prince, but don't _ever_ doubt Flonne's fatefulness to you." She glared at him, tears starting to emerge from her own eyes.

"That's not what happened." Rozalin spoke up, for the first time since Laharl had entered.

He glanced at her, careful not to let Etna out of his sight, lest she attempt to impale him again.

"Adell was old, he may have had some demonic heritage, but it was severely watered down, so while he may not have aged very quickly on the outside, on the inside..."

Laharl nodded, rather glad that, after his brief stint as a Prinny, he had been reborn as a full blooded demon, lest he share the same fate.

He sighed.

"I guess I owe you an apology, Flonne." He knelt down beside the crying girl, embracing her in a hug.

Before anyone could blink, Laharl had grabbed Etna and pulled her into the hug as well.

Letting them go, he stood up, preparing to leave when he felt a pair of unfamiliar arms wrap around him, and a rather large pair of breasts press into his back.

Fighting every urge in his body to vomit, he was quickly pulled towards the bed; by two more set's of hands, belonging to his Vassals.

'_I knew this was a bad idea'

* * *

_

**Authors Note: **Written purely because I could, and I like the idea of Laharl having three sexy ladies instead of just two.

The fact that I don't like Adell has nothing to do with it. I swear.


End file.
